This application is being submitted by Loyola University Chicago, Stritch School of Medicine, Cardinal Bernardin Cancer Center for renewal of this institution's long-standing participation as a site for the conduct of clinical trials under the umbrella of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). Loyola remains a highly productive member of SWOG, enrolling 674 subjects to SWOG studies over the past 5 year grant cycle. Twenty-one members of the Division of Hematology/Oncology faculty are members of SWOG. Loyola's Departments of Radiation Oncology, Surgery, Thoracic Surgery, Urology, Gynecology and Pathology are active participants in SWOG-sponsored studies, identifying patients for inclusion in SWOG studies and for the subsequent treatment of these patients. The Clinical Research Office of the Cancer Center consists of 11 Registered Nurses, 4 Protocol Coordinators and 1 Regulatory Data Coordinator, who coordinate approximately 150 total clinical trials for all of the above disciplines. Loyola has four affiliate institutions participation in SWOG studies: Good Samaritan Hospital in Downers Grove, Illinois;Central DuPage Hospital in Winfield, Illinois, Edward Hospital in Naperville, Illinois, and Quad Cities CGOP in Davenport, lowa. Plans are underway to increase our commitment to SWOG during the next grant cycle both by increasing accruals with additional planned affiliates and increasing our scientific participation.